dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EX-Fusion (SSJJ)
EX-Fusion is an unnatural fusion technique created by the Capsule Corp Overview While wearing a special bracelet made by Future Capsule Corp; the users must preform the Fusion Dance, however the result resembles that of a Potara Fusion. If two fusees of the same race use fuse into two different version of a transformation the fusion will have a Hybrid between the two forms. (For example; if Future Trunks fuses as Super Saiyan 3 with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan the two will result in a Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Hybrid.) EX-Fusion seems to be not limited by race, height, power level, or gender; as even Hercule, and Videl are capable of performing the technique. Another upside of the fusion is that one can fuse with a purely synthetic Android, and can safely fusions of counterparts can safely be undone. Unlike God Zamas who refused the undoing of the Potara Fusion; EX Trunks and EX Gohan can safely have their fusion undone due to a crystal under the ring that allows the counterparts to currently unsplice from each other without the fear of being merged on a molecular level. Similarities to Potara Fusion Like Potara Fusion - it seems in some case that one that the physically weaker fusee is the most dominant - Karoly and Gohenks are the only exceptions *Gogenks predominantly Future Trunks over Gogeta *Psidabura predominantly Psidevilman over Dabura *Dicell predominantly Cell Jr over Dial *EX Gogeta God predominantly Vegeta Black over Goku Black *EX Gohan predominantly Gohan over Future Gohan *Vegenks predominantly Future Trunks over Vegeta *Hatchiyarles predominantly Turles over Hatchiyack *Jeiyu predominantly Future Jeice over Captain Ginyu *Slugack predominantly Slug over Bojack *Janesuka predominantly Anger Asuka over Janemba *Future Bulpan predominantly Future Bulla over Future Pan *Karoly predominantly Goku over Broly *Karoly Black predominantly Broly over Broly Black Weaknesses Originally the Metamo-Ring could potential be overpowered by even more powerful fusions such as fusions like Gogenks nearly overpowered the ring, and nearly was undone by magnitude of the fusion. Another weakness is that if one has been fused for too long, and not under special atmosphere that cancels the progression of time or under a time pass; the fusees' minds will become influenced by the more dominate mind, and as such if some like Goku would stay fused with Broly for more than 4 years; Goku will become more like Broly, and Broly will become more like Goku. Failed EX-Fusions A Failed EX-Fusion can result of the same a Metaromese Fusion does however their several differences. Firstly for an unknown reason the user is unable to mask their ki and can be spotted easily, second their bodies will be harder to move for fusion will drain a large amount of stamina before as they move, and due to their lack of strength (the strength of Mr Burns) they are unable to pull off the Metamo-Ring by themselves. Fusions Dragon Ball Advanced fusions *Future Trunks + Dial = Ditrunks *Psidevilman + Dabura = Psidabura *Dial + Cell Jr. = Diel Jr. *Gogeta + Future Trunks = Gogenks *Veku + Broly = Veroly *Goku + Vegeta = EX Gogeta *Goku (SSJJ) + Gohan (SSJJ) = Kuhan *Future Trunks (SSJJ) + Vegeta (SSJJ) = Vegenks *Goten (SSJJ) + Trunks (SSJJ) = Gotenks *Gohan (SSJJ) + Trunks (SSJJ) = Gohanks *Gohan (SSJJ) + Goten (SSJJ) = EX Hanten *Gohan + Future Gohan = EX Gohan *EX Gohan + Future Gotenks = Gohenks Five-Way EX-Fusion *Mr. Satan (SSJJ) + Beerus (SSJJ) + Whis (SSJJ) + Goku (SSJJ) + Vegeta (SSJJ) = Ultra EX-Fusion (SSJJ) (Timespace Group) EX-Fusion Tests *Chi-Chi (SSJJ) + Bulma (SSJJ) = Bulchi (SSJJ) (The Pack Group) *Piccolo (SSJJ) + Dende (SSJJ) = Dendeccolo (デンデッコロ) (The Pack Group) *Krillin (SSJJ) + Master Roshi (SSJJ) = Krillshi (クリ師) (The Pack Group) *Mai (SSJJ) + Eraza (SSJJ) = Maiza (マイザ) (The Pack Group) For Fun Fusions *Lapis (SSJJ) + Yamcha (SSJJ) = Yamcha 17 (SSJJ) *Super 17 (GT) + General Blue (SSJJ) = Super Blue 17 (SSJJ) *Garlic Jr. (SSJJ) + Emperor Pilaf (SSJJ) = Garilaf (SSJJ) *Android 1617 + Android 1920 = Android 16171920 (SSJJ) *Vegeta (SSJJ) + Semi-Perfect Cell = Vegecell (SSJJ) *Goku + Mr. Satan = EX Gokule (SSJJ) *Cell Jr. + Saibaman = Cellman Jr. (SSJJ) *Bulma + Lazuli (SSJJ) = Bulma 18 (SSJJ) *Master Roshi + Grandpa Gohan = Rohan (SSJJ) *Master Roshi + Dabura = Robura *Xeno Gohanks + Geveta = Gohanevenks (ゴヘニーベンクス; Gohenībenkusu) Crossover Fun Fusions *Android 14 + Freddy Fazbear = Freddy 14 (SSJJ) *Android 13 + Springtrap = Springdroid 13 (SSJJ) *Zangya + Karin = Zangarin (SSJJ) *Goku (SSJJ) + Peter Griffin = Peku (SSJJ) *Goten (SSJJ) + Chris Griffin = Christen (SSJJ) Wishlist Fusion for DB Fusions First Wishlist *Nuova Shenron + King Piccolo = Sushincolo Daimaoh (四星コロ大魔王; Sū Shinkoro Daimaō) *Nouva Shenron + Omega Shenron = Omega Īshinsūshinron (超一星四星龍; Sūpā ĪshinSūshinron) *Botamo + Magetta = Botagetta (ボタゲッタ; Botagetta) *Magetta + Hit = Mahit (マヒット; Mahitto) *Whis + Hit = Whishit (ウイスヒット; Uisuhitto) *Supreme Kai + Whis = Kaiis (界イス; Kaiisu *Supreme Kai + Mr. Satan = Kaiotan (界王タン; Kaiotan) *Fat Buu + Supreme Kai = Majinoshin (魔人王神; Majinoshin) *King Cold + Cooler = Colder (コルドラ; Korudora) *Chilled + Cooler = Chilleder (チルドラ; Chirudora) *Android 17 + Future Trunks = Andrunks 17 (人造人ランクス１７号; Jinzōhitorankusu 17-gō) *Super 17 + Android 13 = Super 1317 (超（スーパー）１３１７号 ; Chō (sūpā) 1317-gō) *SUper 17 + Android 8 = Super 817 (超（スーパー）8１７号: Chō (sūpā) 817-gō) *Android 16 + Android 8 = Android 816 (人造人間8１６号) Second List *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) + Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) = Super Saiyan 3rd Grade-Legendary Super Saiyan Bronks (ブロンクス) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) + Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) = Legendary Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan 2 Goroly (悟ロリー) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) + Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) = Super Saiyan 2nd Grade-Super Saiyan 2 Vegehan (ベジー飯) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) + GT Goku (Super Saiyan 3) = Super Saiyan 2-Super Saiyan 3 GT Kuhan *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) + Future Gohan (What if Super Saiyan 2) = Super Saiyan 2 EX-Gohan *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) + Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan) = Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Young Vegenks *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) + Semi-Perfect Cell = Super Saiyan 2nd Grade-Semi Perfect Vegecell *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) + Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) = Super Saiyan 2nd Grade-Legendary Super Saiyan Vegeroly *Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) + Broly (Restrained Super Saiyan) = Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Full Power Karoly *Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) + Strogonoff = Super Saiyan Full Power Gogonoff *Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) + Skwash = Super Saiyan Full Power Skwaku *Future Gohan (What if Super Saiyan 2) + Android 17 = Super Saiyan 2 17han *Future Gohan (What if Super Saiyan 2) + Broly (Restrained Super Saiyan) = Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan 2 Future Goroly *Future Gohan (What if Super Saiyan 2) + Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) = Super Saiyan 2nd Grade-Super Saiyan 2 Vegehan *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) + Future Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) = Super Saiyan 3rd Grade-Super Saiyan 2 EX-Future Gohanks *Future Trunks (Long Hair) + Android 17 = Future Trunks 17 *Kid Trunks + Super 17 = Young Trunks 17 *Future Zamasu + Future Gohan (What if Super Saiyan 2) = Super Saiyan 2 Future Zamahan *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rose) + Future Gohan (What if Super Saiyan 2) = Super Saiyan 2-Super Saiyan Rose Future Kuhan Black *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rose) + Adult Gohan (Super Saiyan) = Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rose Kuhan Black Category:Fusions Category:EX-Fusions